


Shirakawa Memory

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [11]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Typically lovers got together first in a relationship before visiting a love hotel. The same couldn't be said about you and Akihiko, albeit the two of you were under some unique circumstances during that initial visit. Now, at long last, the two of you could experience these new few hours properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EVEN AS I PREPARE TO FLING MYSELF INTO YUSUKE’S ARMS IN P5, AKIHIKO, U WILL ALWAYS BE M PERSONA LUV !

"Isn't it nice...to finally be able to appreciate this place?"

The question was huffed against your ear, hot breath brushing over and tickling your skin. Just another reason to shudder amidst what was happening to you and the man whose thick, muscled arms were cradling you within his grasp. Even without looking back at him, you could visualize the amused grin plastered on Akihiko's face.

Which, on that note, was far more chiseled and mature than the last time you were here, stubble on his chin and the couple of band aids that never seemed to leave his face. Far gone were those days of being the teenage heartthrob, a boyish face that--when paired with the title of boxing club captain--seemed like a combination far too good to be plausible. Now however, with all that the two of you faced together during your time as part of S.E.E.S., traveling the world side by side while juggling duties as part of the Shadow Operatives, he was a man, even if his more rambunctious side still seemed to peek out every now and then whenever there were Shadows to be dealt with.

Though, above everything, Akihiko was very much yours as you were his, hence why the two of you were here. A stroll down memory lane for a date made it seem more than fitting to pay the infamous Shirakawa Boulevard a visit.

Even with the years that had passed, this particular love hotel seemed to stay the same. Soft pink and purple-hued lighting that cascaded upon a circular white bed, rose-themed decor on the walls.

Albeit, instead of the both of you stammering, flustered and utterly embarrassed to see one another near in the state of undress by the influence of the Lovers Arcana, now the two of you were locked in passion, much like how securely your lover squeezed the underside of your bare thighs while keeping them up and spread apart, offering plenty of access to pound his cock up into your center as he pleased. Hearing you let out a shaky "d-definitely, Aki" in response to his query only fanned his desire and need to fuck you even harder.

Bared and completely exposed to one another, you were seated and writhing upon his lap, taking in the pleasure of being filled over and over in quick succession while feeling the delightful sensation of the scars on his hard muscled chest brush against your back.

Though you knew that it was a display of strength whenever he had his hands on you like this--proof of how _he_ can support you in every sense of the word--your pleasure and expressing his love for you always came first. Not that you had any complaints of feeling each solid thrust of his thick cock driving up into your core, of course. His lips kissed all over the back of your neck and shoulder blades, breathless groans of "face me" whenever he wanted to smother your mouth with his.

These sensations that you two shared together weren't anything new--especially in the long run of your relationship together--but they were something neither of you would ever get tired of, something you both would always be craving for, especially with all that you both have yet to experience and face.

Much like finally having that shower you never got to have all those years ago. Albeit now, it'd be _both_ your turn.


End file.
